Haptic reproduction can refer to, among other things, techniques that can provide a corresponding touch sensation when a finger touches a display, for example. The touch sensation can be produced by control of a certain physical effect prompt associated with, or part of, the display.
Haptic reproduction can provide physical feedback to electronic man-machine interactions. Haptic response in consumer electronics may improve user experience. For example, a physical touch response to a display pushbutton can provide a user with assurance that a button of a display was activated without seeing a visual indication or hearing an audio indication of the activation.